1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging using a plurality of light receiving devices.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2012-199485) discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus in which a plurality of unit devices are arranged in a matrix form. Each of the plurality of unit devices includes a light receiving device that generates electric charge according to an amount of received light and an amplification transistor that generates a detection signal according to a voltage on one end of the light receiving device.
In the technology of Patent Document 1, the amplification transistor is formed with respect to each unit device. Therefore, there is a problem that detection accuracy (light sensitivity) of the amount of received light of each light receiving device varies due to an error in property of a threshold voltage of the transistor of each unit device or the like.